What's the Big Deal About Kissing?
by LiveLoveLaugh77
Summary: Lilly wonders: what's the big deal about kissing? She's never kissed someone, and she doesn't feel the need to share that fact with others, but still!  And then she does kiss someoneit's amazing! But who is this wonderful person? And what about Miley?
1. Chapter 1

Lilly just didn't get it. The whole kissing thing. Why was it so overrated? Why did every "popular" girl just_ have _to talk about their latest kiss with their latest boyfriend at school? _I mean, what's so big about it all? It's definitely not "magic" like they say it is, _Lilly thought. Seriously, what was so big about touching somebody else's lips with your own? Why was it so significant? Lilly sighed.

"What's up?" Jackson plopped down beside her on the Stewart's living room couch. Lilly jumped. Jackson had startled her.

She was waiting for Miley. Miley always took forever to prepare for a Hannah thing--and now, Lilly, with her orange-for-now wig of hair, sat waiting on the couch in a red dress with perfectly round, white polka dots and princess-puffy sleeves (as she liked to call them). Usually, she would go up and help Miley choose what to wear, but today, for some weird reason, she decided to stay downstairs.

"What do you mean 'what's up'?" asked Lilly. He couldn't read her mind, could he? _Is it _actually _possible for someone to be physcic? _Lilly internally shuddered at the thought.

"You just sighed really heavily." Lilly looked into Jackson's simple, brown eyes. His long-ish hair was in perfect place, while he still wore his Rico's T-shirt.

Lilly chose to ignore his question, and instead, noticing Jackson's slightly sweaty face, scent of hot dogs and the fact that he was still wearing his T-shirt, said:

"Late shift, tonight?"

"Yeah..." Jackson was still looking at her, a little suspiciously, like he knew something was up. For the first time in her life, Lilly noticed how Jackson's eyes twinkled mysteriously if they were at the perfect angle. For one queer moment, Lilly sat looking in his eyes, seeing her reflection in them.

"Behold!" came a loud voice from the top of the stairway. Jackson turned around, while Lilly tilted her head up a bit. "Hannah's Concert outfit for June 26th!" Miley held her arm out in a pose, while she flashed her famous smile. Her wig was, like her brother's _real _hair, in perfect place, as the dirty-blond highlights were visible in the light. She sported a ripped at the bottom, fancy, lacy green skirt with a turquiose-and-blue swirls shirt topped with an embroidered jean jacket.

"Great one, Miles! Could be one of the best so far!" Lilly smiled at her best friend, her thoughts of Jackson evaporating.

Miley's dad came in from the kitchen.

"Looks like you know this one's a special night, Miles," he smiled, too, proud of his daughter.

"Yeah, it's a charity concert!" Miley/Hannah was at the bottom of the staircase, now. "_And_ tons of other celebs will be there! It's mainly a Hannah Montana concert, but there'll be a couple other songs by different people including the Jonas Brothers!" Miley recited. "I can't _believe _how much money will go to the American Cancer Society! Yay!" She kicked up her right leg, enthusiastically. "_Plus_," she added. "Oliver will be coming. I have the perfect name for him. Lilly," she turned to her BFF. "What do you think of Michael Malone? Don't you think it's a good name?"

"It's perfect," Lilly answered. "When's he coming?"

"Who's coming?" Oliver stepped in the front door. He wore a white rocker's T-shirt with dark, dark blue jeans, one tattered whole just below the left knee. His hair, like everyone else's, was in perfect place, but looked a little rougher than normal. He smiled at Miley and Lilly's wide-open mouths.

"Oliver! Did you pick that out yourself?" Miley and Lilly rushed over to him.

"You look great!" Miley added, her voice surprised. "I mean, your outfit is...great."

"Thanks," Oliver said, blushing a little. Lilly looked from Miley to Oliver, Oliver to Miley.

_What's up with them? _she thought. _Do they--no, they couldn't. _She shrugged, this time out loud, and waited for Oliver's reply to she and Miley's question. She would have to listen closely because Miley was...staring at her red high-heel shoes.

"No, I didn't pick it," Oliver said, blushing even more. "My mom did."

Lilly burst out laughing and Miley lifted her head from her shoes. "Your mom's got taste, Ollie!" She smiled and then turned to Jackson and her dad.

"Let's go!" she said.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, _so _fun!" Miley said. Her cheeks were flushed. They were in the car on the way back to Miley's house, where, as she, Lilly and Oliver had decided, they would have a sleepover. "Wow! I couldn't believe all the people who showed up! It was so fun up there! Plus, you guys got to come out and say 'hi.' Wow..." she kept saying. 

_Yep,_ Lilly thought. _She drank more than enough soda, tonight. _

"Gosh, I never thought being backstage could be so exciting!" commented Oliver. His cheeks were flushed, just the same as Miley and Lilly's, all three of whom were in the same attitude: sugar-high.

"Yeah, me neither!" Lilly said, maybe a bit loudly. Who knew soda could be so much like beer?

"Lilly," Miley said, rolling her eyes a little. "You've been backstage a million times!"

"I know." Lilly smiled.

Miley's dad/manager/Robbie Ray looked at the mirror, watching them. A grin was plastered on his face, too. He loved to see his daughter happy. Especially when she was with her friends. Though he'd always wondered about Oliver...

"You three did have a good time, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yep!" all three answered.

* * *

"Hell-ooo, Jackson," Miley said as they burst through the door. 

"Hi," Jackson said. No parties. He had had no parties while they were gone. And by the looks of it, they were the ones who had had the party...and a real big one with that. Plus, it definitely looked like his sister had drank some soda. 4 cans/bottles, at least.

Miley, Lilly and Oliver settled down on the couch. They sat in silence, for a moment, each thinking of the fun of the party, until Miley said,

"Well, I'm gonna go brush my teeth. Does anybody need to come with me?"

"I will! I mean, I do," Oliver stood up. He and Miley went up to the bathroom upstairs. Robbie was up in his room, so that left Lilly and Jackson on the sofa. They sat in silence for a minute.

"Such lovebirds," Lilly said quietly.

"Yeah..." Jackson smiled.

Lilly returned to her previous thoughts. Kissing. She hadn't meant to keep thinking about it, but for some odd reason, thinking of Jackson reminded her of kissing. And Amber and Ashley. Each of them had their own hot sophomore boyfriend, even though each of them, Lilly, Oliver and Miley were all just freshmen. And watching A&A make out with their boyfriends in the hallway? Not a pleasant sight. Lilly sighed again, without meaning to.

"You know what I've always wondered?" Jackson asked, quite suddenly, breaking the silence. Again, he startled Lilly, and she jumped a little, before answering,

"What?"

"What is so big about kissing?"

Lilly stared in shock at him. This was impossible. They could not both be thinking about kissing. That was impossible. No. Lilly didn't move. Her mouth dropped open, as Jackson's cheeks grew pink.

"I mean--"

Lilly broke back into reality. For some reason, seeing Jackson embarressed made her feel sorry for him.

"No, I know exactly what you mean. In fact, I was just...well, thinking about that." Her cheeks matched his in blush-ness, now. The two went into silence, again, but for a shorter time. This time, Lilly broke the awkward silence by saying,

"You know what I've always wondered?" She said it sort of matter-of-factly.

"What?" Jackson asked.

"Well, it's sort of a personal question." Lilly said.

"Shoot."

"Well, how've you felt, being, you know, Miley's brother? Have you ever felt, I donno, sort of...like you're the..."

"The runner-up." Jackson finished for her. He looked down at his hands. He'd always thought that his dad didn't love him as much as Miley. He twisted his hands around, uncomfortably. No one had ever really cared about him seriously. That's right. He was just the runner-up. "No one's ever cared about me, seriously." Jackson stated his real thoughts aloud, for the first time in a long time.

"I care about you."

The words slipped from her mouth like silk. It couldn't be possible, what Lilly just said. She almost didn't believe it herself. She touched her lips to see if they had actually moved...if they had actually just spoken those words. She felt her cheeks. She was doing a lot of blushing, tonight.

"Excuse me?" Jackson said, startled. He touched his ears to see if he had heard her right.

Lilly knew there was no going back, now.

"I really, seriously care about you," she repeated, blushing madly, now.

Jackson stared at her for an eternity or ten. He watched her blue eyes, wanting to read their real thoughts. Her face looked concerned, almost. And he knew, right then, that she really did care about him.

He didn't know what he was doing, but he felt his face moving forward, and his hands moving to Lilly's cheeks. And he felt his lips touch her soft lips, and he couldn't believe it. He had never kissed a girl before. Not ever. And it was amazing. It was the most amazing thing in his life, and it only happened for two short seconds.

Then he pulled back. Lilly's face was completely shocked. She looked at him like he was crazy. And then she did something she didn't know she was doing. She leaned in and wrapped her arms around him. She felt his hands on her waist. And she kissed him.

This one lasted longer. Lilly felt his warm lips against hers, and a zinging sensation went throughout her body. She seperated their lips, then went back for more. Again and again and again. Lilly tried all different angles, feeling, faintly, his hands on her body, and strongly, his lips on hers. At first, it was just their lips, and then, like a small snake, really wondering, seeing, pleading, Jackson's tongue snuck out of his mouth and touched her lips. Lilly was kissing, and kissing, now knowing what the big deal about kissing was, and for less than half a second, she hesitated, and then, very slowly, opened her mouth and let Jackson's tongue in. Now she was tasting his lips. She felt his tongue moving around inside her mouth. It was tasting her inside cheeks, and she knew she should "taste" him too. But she didn't mind. She wanted to, she wanted anything, at this moment...All she wanted was to kiss him with all her might. She slipped her tongue inside his mouth and discovered every twist and turn of his teeth and tongue, and then, slowly, Lilly let out a deep moan, as Jackson's hands moved around her body, discovering every part of it. Jackson took her moan as a compliment, and made their kiss more fierce, holding onto her body with strength. He brought his mouth away from hers for one second, to see what she would do, and she said, quietly, "Come back!" and he smiled, and went back to kissing her.

**End Chapter**


	2. Citrus Clean Mint

"Yep, I totally knew it!" Miley whispered. She glanced at Oliver, staring open-mouthed at the sight below.

"I don't believe it!"

"Neither do I."

"But you just said--"

"Forget about what I just said," Miley said, rolling her eyes. "Just look at them!"

"Do you really think it's fun to watch people make out with your brother?" Oliver mumbled. Miley chose to ignore the question.

Miley, Lilly and Oliver had just been to a charity concert, where Hannah rocked out to her newest songs and drank more than enough soda. Now, she and Oliver, who were supposedly brushing their teeth, were at the top of the Stewart's staircase, watching secretly as Lilly and Jackson kissed.

After a couple more moments of silence, Miley said:

"It is kina weird to see my brother, you know, making out with my best friend..." The corners of Miley's mouth tugged. Jackson had never been able to get a girlfriend and here he was--oh, wait! Was that--? Yes! They were french kissing, now!

_A little intense for a first kiss, _Miley thought, before realizing she had said it aloud. She blushed a little, not exactly knowing why. She was next to Oliver--her good friend _Oliver. _

Oliver smiled a little bit at Miley's comment. Miley let out a small, quiet burst of laughter. Oliver did, too. The boy and girl went into fits of laughter, trying so hard not to. But the couple below didn't seem to notice them at all...

"I never would've thought Lilly would've gotten an older guy--what am I saying?" Miley whispered, still concealing laughter.

"What's wrong with freshman guys?" It slipped from Oliver's mouth so smoothly, but at that moment, Miley and Oliver both stopped, and blushed.

"I donno," Miley said, making sure not to make eye contact with Oliver. They were silent, again, as they looked at Lilly and Jackson.

"Look," Oliver said, after a while. "They're getting really intense. Let's go into your room. I have a feeling they won't be done for a while."

Miley made a throw-up face, then smiled, nodded, and followed Oliver into her room.

* * *

"Oh, come on, that's just gross!" Miley stated. 

"You have to do it or you get a worse dare!" Oliver's grin was evil as he pulled Miley up.

Miley grimaced, then went into the bathroom. She picked up a tube of Crest Toothpaste and winced again.

Miley and Oliver had decided to play Truth or Dare with just two people. It had been a whole 17 and a half minutes and still, Lilly and Jackson had not come upstairs.

"I'll make it a quarter if you give me some chocolate," Oliver said in a devil-ish voice. Miley groaned, stepped back into her room, pulled out a Hershey's Kiss, then re-entered the bathroom.

"Here," she said, slamming the candy into Oliver's hand. He laughed an his "evil" laugh, then folded his arms as Miley picked up the Crest: Nature's Expressions **( A/N: Hey, that's my favorite toothpaste!)**.

"You must eat a quarter of the toothpaste in that tube."

Miley raised the tube to her face and ate it as fast as she could, hoping that she wouldn't get sick on a weekend. The taste of the toothpaste was horrible, when it all came at you at once. When Miley finished she shuddered, slammed the toothpaste down, and said:

"I'll have a 'Citrus Clean Mint' smelling mouth for the rest of the week!" The two burst out laughing and when it subsided, Oliver said:

"Let me try some!"

"It's all gone," Miley said, leaning over the sink to spit some out. She smiled, loving the time that she was spending with Oliver. She had always spent time with Lilly, and with Lilly and Oliver, but never with just plain Oliver. This was fun. Miley admitted that she didn't know as much about Oliver as she had thought she did, and it was nice to learn.

"But I still wanna try some," Oliver said, his voice lowering a bit. Miley was confused at first, and then it hit her--hard. Her stomach turned around and swished and swirled, as, against her will, her head turned to face Oliver. There was a smile in her voice--and Miley didn't exactly know why. What was she thinking? Oliver was a _friend_! The word ran through her mind, echoing itself: _friend! friend! friend! _But she couldn't help it. Something inside of her was tingling, sort of growing up until it reached her...lips.

Oliver was closer now. Miley could feel his breath on her cheeks. It smelled like apples and oranges.

_A pleasant smell_, thought Miley. A voice inside her head was telling her _stop! Stop! _But the growing thing was stronger now, blocking out the rest of her mind. And it was a pleasant growing thing...sort of...a wise thought. Telling the other thoughts, "It's okay. She knows what to do. This is the right thing to do."

"I really want to try some," Oliver whispered. And then Miley felt it--a soft brush on the lips. Oliver was only testing it, trying it out, to see what it was like. But now the flower, the growing thing, had completely convinced Miley that this was right. So she wouldn't let him pull away. She brought her hands up to his cheeks, and pulled his lips back to hers, smiling into the kiss. Miley kissed tenderly, the lips crashing onto his, pressing hard, but gentle. She did it over and over again, and both pairs of lips fit in perfect place, as both of them were smiling. Miley didn't want to get serious like Lilly and Jackson--she just wanted to kiss, kiss, kiss...and that was, apparently, all right with Oliver

**End Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

Lilly finally pulled away from Jackson, after about 25 minutes of kissing him. She was breathless. Neither of them had said a word for the longest time. For a few moments, Lilly sat there, her shoulders heaving up and down, her breath hot.

"What was that for?"

"Don't ask me!" Jackson threw his hands up in the air.

"Well, I am asking you!"

"Why?"

"Because you started it!"

"Started what?"

"You know..." Lilly stopped arguing, not really sure what she was arguing about. It had felt awesome, kissing him...Though she didn't want to admit it...and she wondered why Miley and Oliver were taking so long to brush their teeth...And then a thought came to her. She lowered her voice so low she could barely hear herself.

"Why are you such a good kisser?"

"Well, you know, I've done it--"

"Oh, come on, Jackson, tell the truth!" A smile errupted on Lilly's lips. She gave Jackson a gentle shove and he said,

"To tell the truth, I really don't know. But I could be asking you the same question!" Jackson crossed his arms and looked expectantly at Lilly.

"Well, you know, I've...well...I--Luke, before I knew he was cheating on me, well, we...we...and Matt, remember him? Yeah, him too..."

"Lilly, you don't have to lie," Jackson said, quietly.

"She's telling the truth," Miley stood at the top of the staircase. Oliver was right beside her, smiling like a lunatic. Miley had a strange grin on her face, too, and they both looked sort of dizzy.

_Something's up,_ thought Lilly.

"She kissed 'im. Both of 'em." Miley stumbled down the stairs, Oliver right behind her. Lilly was starting to wonder about her. The soda should have worn off, by this time. And what about Oliver? He'd never acted this way.

"No I didn't," Lilly admitted. "I guess I just have natural talent," she smiled, but Miley seemed oblivious to her comment.

"And by the way," continued Miley, sitting down on the couch next to Lilly. Oliver sat next to Jackson. "What took you so long?" the two new-comers said in unision. Their smiles were more mischievious, now. Then...as Lilly dreaded, Miley went into deep detail about the kiss Lilly had shared with Jackson.

"What's with you two?" she asked, her smile still stuck in place.

"Yeah," Oliver said, his smile matching Miley's. "That was pretty intense for a first kiss."

"Yeah, I mean with the french kissing," Miley was talking fast. She knew if she spoke slowly, someone would interrupt Oliver and herself. And of course, she didn't want that to happen. She wanted to go all out to embarress her brother and best friend.

"I mean, come on, you guys," Oliver spoke at the same speed as Miley. He opened his mouth to say something embarressing about the kiss (Miley's face was encouraging him), but then he stopped, frowned, and said,

"Are those donuts? Can I have one?"

The other three groaned, and then they all started laughing.

"No, seriously," said Oliver.

"Help yourself. You're one of them," Miley stated.

After a while of nothing-talk, a thought, again reached Lilly's mind. As she spoke, she grinned mischieviously, anxiously awaiting the reaction of her two best friends to the question she was about to ask.

"What took you guys so long to brush your teeth?"

Miley and Oliver froze, mid-sentence. Their faces were in complete shock. Every part of their face was frozen like ice, except their eyes, darting all around the room, looking for something to use as an excuse.

"We, uh,"

"Had to, uh,"

"Well, first we were watching you, and then, when it got gross, we, uh,"

"Went to brush our teeth, and uh,"

"Oh come on!" Lilly interrupted, throwing her arms up in the air in frustration. "What happened in there that's so secret? Miley, I'm your best friend! YOU CAN TELL ME!"

There was a moment of silence, and then, Miley said, so softly, with just a hint of mystery in her voice...

Looking at Oliver, but addressing the comment to Lilly,

"Why tell when we can show?"

And then they were kissing. Wonderfully kissing...for eternities, they kissed...their lips colided with each other's and it was like they stepped into another world, where only the two of them existed...and they had to keep their lips together or the wonderful colors that surrounded them would die. Miley had her hands somewhere in Oliver's hair, and she felt his warm hands on her cheeks. This kiss was more dramatic then the last one, as Miley felt the need to "devour" Oliver's mouth. He wasn't doing much, just doing what she wanted him to do. A faint voice in the background...

"Hello-o! Yoo-hoo!" Lilly waved a hand. When the couple didn't react, she pulled their heads apart. The wonderful colors evaporated, and Miley and Oliver felt...shocked.

"Hey, don't interupt us!" Oliver said, frowning.

"Yeah!" Miley agreed. "If you're so bored, just do it yourself!" and her lips crashed down on Oliver's once again.

Lilly shrugged and copyed Miley, except to Jackson. For a while, the two pairs of couples kissed, oblivious to anything else around them.

* * *

** A/N: Okay, that's all I'm doing. I just wanted one chapter for Lackson, one chapter for Moliver, and one chapter that brought them together. I hope you liked it!!!! **

** Sincerely, **

** -bestsingereva  
**


End file.
